Harry Potter y el Misterio de la Heredera
by CotedeLupin
Summary: Otra historia del chico de oro en su lucha contra Voldemort, la aparicion de una mujer en la vida de Harry que hara que su vida cambie. Todo ocurre en el quinto año del colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechiceria. ¡¡Entren y lean!
1. Las desapariciones

Como verán nada de esto es mió, y lo digo en serio, esta historia fue escrita por mi hermano yo solo la dejo aquí para que sea leída, los personajes pertenecen a J.K y otros que son de la invención de mi hermano.

Aquí los dejo con esta entretenida historia. Un beso y aunque mi hermano se enoje dedico esta historia a las adorables CHOCOHOLIC

**Capitulo 1**

**Las desapariciones.**

La noche estaba oscura cuando se sintieron pasos en el bosque y el silencio fue roto por el grito de una persona.

-¡¡¡¡Ahhhhh… noooo… lo hagan desgraciados!!!!-

Luego de unos minutos los gritos desaparecieron y se ven a cinco hombres encapuchados los cuales avanzaban arrastrando el cuerpo de un hombre que llevaba una capa color calipso y que combinaba perfectamente con su cabello rubio, esta persona era muy conocida, sobre todo en el mundo mágico, era un mago renombrado. Este hombre era Gilderoy Lockhart, quien había sido profesor de defensa en contra de las artes tenebrosas en Hogwarts colegio de magia y hechicería.

Entre los encapuchados había una pequeña discusión:

-Tú crees que este tipo le sirva de algo al Señor Tenebroso-Dijo uno de los hombres que llevaba capa negra de viaje al igual que los otro a excepción de Lockhart.

-Sí, según el maestro, el sabe como entrar en el castillo sin ser visto-Le contesto otro.

-Tanto lo necesitará si este tipo es un charlatán, ya se conocía todo dos años antes de descubrir su farsa-

-Si pero es el señor tenebroso el que lo necesita...-

Mientras estoy seguían hablando los efectos del hechizo aturdidor que golpearon a Lockhart ya estaban desapareciendo….

-Que…..que…que es…lo que…suce...de-Dice Lockhart tratando de safarse de sus captores-Suéltenme…malditos mortifagos, malditos…-continuo tratando que lo soltaran.

-Calla-Dijo uno de los encapuchados-Bastante bien te conozco y se que no serás capas de hacer nada, eres un inútil…jajajajaja!!!-Rió malvadamente.

-No… no puedes ser tú…no pero como… Severus, que te hizo cambiar de bando… ¿Por qué lo haces?-Dijo Lockhart lanzando una mirada de súplica a el encapuchado.

-Severus dices-El encapuchado ríe-No, ese traidor no soy yo, yo soy Mcmilan, tú amigo John Mcmilan…y que no se te olvide.

Llegaron a un carruaje, el cual esta detenido en el aire y era tirado por dos bestias que parecían unicornios pero que expelían fuego por las fauces y eran de color negro, subieron a Lockhart y se marcharon a través de la oscuridad de la noche.

Hace dos semanas que Harry Potter salido del colegio y se sentía feliz, la vida en el n° 4 de Privet Drive resultaba ser tranquila, por lo menos para él ya que los Dursley no se encontraban allí con el. Tío Vernon había cerrado una gran propuesta con su empresa de taladros. Harry vivía con una joven de 35 años, la cual tras conocer a los Dursley se ofreció para trabajar como la niñera de Harry durante las vacaciones de sus tíos, estos creyendo que era como ellos en la forma de tratar a Harry, la contrataron sin saber que ella era totalmente diferente a ellos.

Ahora Harry vivía feliz, le escribía cada vez que quería a Ron y Hermione, sus dos amigos inseparables en Hogwarts.

Ya se estaba acercando su cumpleaños número quince y ansiaba que llegara y que fuera diferente a los que había tenido antes ya que la mayoría habían sido malos.

"_En su cumpleaños n°11 Harry había conocido a Hagrid, el guardián de llaves de Hogwarts, él le dijo que el era un mago. Al cumplir doce, conoció a Dobby, un elfo domestico. En su cumpleaños n° 13, Harry sin duda creía que ese hasta el momento era el peor de todos, ya que para ese día llego tía Marge para quedarse por una semana lo que fue extremadamente malo para Harry y finalmente termino por inflarla al hablar mal de sus padres. Sin embargo su catorceavo cumpleaños no estuvo tan mal pues recibió varios obsequios de parte de quienes lo querían…."_

Este cumpleaños iba a ser especial, no estarían los Dursley…hasta que ocurrió un hecho extraño que apareció en las noticias de la tarde del diario _EL PROFETA_:

-EXTRAÑAS DESAPARICIONES-Decía el titular-En las últimas semanas han desaparecidos desde abogados hasta vendedores de bencineras, según un grupo de personas se debe a que…

-El tenebroso reapareció, esta tomando prisioneros-Es una de las tantas declaraciones que han entregado los amigos de los desaparecidos. El listado ya ha llegado a completar a 40 persona, entre los que figuran:

McDilan John.

Vernard Carl

Green Ronald

Figg Arabella….

-¡¿QUÉ LA SEÑORA FIGG?!, pero como…no lo sabia-Dijo Harry alterado.

-Vamos Harry clámate, clámate por favor-Dijo la joven

-Pero…como quieres que me calme…si fueron por la señora Figg podrían venir por mi…-Contesto Harry desesperado.

-No creo que Dumbledore deje que te atrapen-

Harry con cara entre espanto y sorpresa le dijo:

-¿Pero como sabes de Dum…?...Yo no conozco a ningún Dumbledore.-

-Claro que conoces a Dumbledore, al igual que a la profesora McGonagall-Le contesto la joven-¿Por qué crees que estoy aquí?. Dumbledore me envió para cuidarte, sabia que Voldemort vendría a buscarte y me envió con un encantamiento _fidelio_, para que así no nos encontrara.

-Pero, ¿Por qué no me dijiste?-Pregunto un ansioso Harry.

-Harry…Harry…Haber como comienzo…Mmmm, Te dije a ti y a los Durley que mi nombre era Maila, pero ese no es mi nombre real, mi verdadero nombre es Nancy, Nancy Gryffindor, y…-Pero Harry la detiene.

-Gyrffindor, eres heredera de Grodic Gryffindor. Vaya, no lo puedo creer-

-Sí, Harry soy su descendiente pero ese no es el punto…-Harry la vuelve a interrumpir.

-¡¡Pero si se supone que no Había ningún descendiente!!-Dijo Harry.

-¡¡¡¡HARRY!!!!-Le grito Nancy.

Harry se asusto y se le cayó la taza de leche que había tomado de la mesita de centro.

-Calla por un momento, escucha. A Dumbledore le ha costado mucho trabajo esconderte, ok. Pero como te decía ese no es el asunto…-En ese instante alguien golpeo la puerta

-¿Quién es?, Ya voy…-Dijo Nancy, mientras se asomo a la ventanita que había sobre la puerta para mirar se puso muy pálida…

-¿Quién es?-Pregunto Harry-¿Qué te pasa Nan..?-Ella lo hizo callar y abrió la puerta.

-Harry, ¿Qué sucede aquí?-Dijo entrando el Señor Wesley, que miro a Nancy y le dijo-Ahh!! Eras tú.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Espero que les haya gustado mucho, se que es algo corto, pero a medida que avanza esto también crece.

A pedido de mi hermano, ¡¡¡Dejen Reviews!!

Cote de Lupin.


	2. Largas explicaciones

Holaa!!!!, aquí les dejo un nuevo capitulo de la historia escrita por mi hermano, espero que les haya gustado, aunque no hay ni un solo r/r TT

Pero bueno espero que ya que van a haber mas capitulos esto tenga mas gente que lo lea .

Como lo dije antes, nada de esto es mio, los personajes pertenecen a Rowling y otros a la cabeza de mi hermano (el y su imaginación XD)

Ya no los aburro y los dejo leer el capitulo…..

**Capitulo 2**

**Largas explicaciones.**

Después de un rato de largas miradas Harry pregunto

-¿Ustedes se conocen?-

Nancy salió de sus pensamientos y le dijo al Sr. Weasley:

-¿Cómo esta Billy?, supe que trabaja en Egipto- Dijo mirando al Sr. Weasley a los ojos.

El Sr. Weasley miro a Nancy, luego a Ron y luego a Harry que los miraban a él y a Nancy debido a la pregunta.

-Esta bien…, si trabaja en Egipto para Gringots. Mmm… ¿Y tú cómo estas _Maila_?, ¿Qué haces aquí con Harry?, creí que estabas en África. Eso fue lo último que supe de ti luego de terminar con Billy hace cinco años atrás- Dijo el Sr. Weasley.

Nancy miró a Harry, quien estaba a punto de decir algo pero esta se le adelanto

-Me ha enviado el profesor Dumbledore para cuidar a Harry de los mortifagos, ellos estuvieron cerca de descubrirlo después de que se llevaron a la Sra. Figg.-

-Pero, ¿Cómo es que no los descubrieron?-Preguntó Ron

-Bueno, eso es muy simple, fue gracias al encantamiento _Fidelio_- respondió Nancy.

-_¡¿Fidelio?!_, ¿Qué es eso?-

-Es un encantamiento muy poderoso Ronald-Dijo el Sr. Weasley-Según creo Dumbledore es el guardián secreto, por eso me envió en nombre del ministerio, para que llevemos a Harry a la madriguera-

Pero en ese mismo instante se escucharon unos gritos y estruendos en casas cercanas….

-NOOOOO….¡¡¡AUXILIO!!!-

-SOCORRO…Argg…-

Entre los gritos se escuchaban maldiciones y chasquidos

-¡Cruciatus!-

-¡Imperius!-

Harry, Ron, el Sr. Weasley y Nancy se acercaron corriendo a una de las ventanas a mirar y lo que vieron no fue para nada agradable, al menos unos veinte mortifagos se encontraban atacando Privet Drive y estaban matando a todo aquel que osaba cruzarse en su camino.

-Rápido Ron los Polvos Flú-Dijo el Sr. Weasley.

-Pero papá, están en el auto-

-¡QUE!, pero, ¿Cómo los pudiste dejar en el auto?, ¡¡por algo los traje!!-

-No se preocupe Sr. Weasley tengo una forma de sacarlos de ahí, Ron acompáñame, ahora OK!- Dijo Harry, que salió corriendo hacia su habitación y Ron salió tras él.

-Pero ¿Qué sucede?- dijo Nancy.

Harry entró a su habitación tomó su varita y guardo todas sus cosas en el baúl, se acerco a la jaula de Hedwing y se fijó que no estaba.

-Ron, Hedwing no esta-

-Claro esta hace dos días en mi casa, la envió Dumbledore-Dijo Ron

-¡¡QUE!!, ¿Cómo?, Pero…-

-Vamos no te preocupes, pero ¿para que me llamaste?-

-Para esto, la vieja capa de mi padre-Dijo Harry

Terminaron de ordenar las cosas de Harry, estaban en eso cuando escucharon ruidos en la habitación del lado, estaban moviendo cosas.

-Harry, ¿De quien es eso habitación?-

-Esa es la habitación de huéspedes, allí es donde duerme Nan...Eh…bueno Maila-Respondió Harry.

Después de unos minutos ambos salieron de la habitación de Harry y se encontraron con Maila. La cual llevaba sus cosas en maletas con la insignia de Hogwarts, bajaron todos juntos. Se reunieron con el Sr. Weasley, el cual pregunto

-¿Cómo piensan salir de aquí Uds.?, no tienen polvos Flú-

-Bueno es muy simple, usaremos esto-Dijo Harry mostrando la capa de su padre.

El Sr. Weasley y Nancy se quedaron viendo la capa por un momento con asombro y dijeron a la vez:

-¿Eso es lo que creemos que es…?-

-Si, lo es. Esta es la vieja capa para ser invisible, era de mi padre.-dijo Harry mirando al Sr. Weasley y a Nancy los cuales se apresuraron a alistar todo para salir de la casa.

Luego de esperar unos minutos y escuchar los destrozos que realizaban los mortifagos, salieron por la puerta directo al auto. Luego de dejar los baúles guardados en el auto, entraron a él y el Sr. Weasley dijo:

-Preparados, listos, Ron apretad el botón de invisibilidad.

Ron presiono el botón dorado que se encontraba ubicado en la parte superior, a un lado del manubrio y de inmediato desaparecieron de la vista de los mortifagos. El Sr. Weasley hizo partir el auto y se fueron volando de Privet Drive, pero con rabia al no poder ayudar a la gente con la catástrofe que allí ocurría.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Como se habran dado cuenta aquí aparece alguien muy importante para esta historia…Sip toda la razon Maila o Nancy, heredera de Godric Gryffindor.

Espero que les haya gustado y ¡¡¡¡¡DEJEN REVIEWS!!!!!

Besos a todoos

**Cote de Lupin **


	3. Sorpresas, secretos y fiesta de cumpleañ...

Aquí otro capitulo de la historia, espero sea de vuestro agrado, si es así ¡dejen rewievs!!.

Nada de lo que esta aquí escrito me pertenece, los personajes e idea principal pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y las demás son del genio creativo de mi hermano.

Disfruten de un nuevo capitulo de Harry Potter y el Misterio de la Heredera.

**Capitulo 3**

**Sorpresas, secretos y fiesta de cumpleaños…**

Después de salir de Privet Drive, el Sr. Weasley fue directo a la madriguera, para Harry el camino era conocido, pero el paisaje había cambiado notablemente, ya que por aquí y por allá había destrozos realizados por los mortifagos. Luego de un día de viaje, llegaron a la madriguera.

Para sorpresa de Harry y de los demás nadie salio a recibirlos. El Sr. Weasley al percatarse de lo ocurrido salio rápidamente y entro a la casa seguido de los demás, revisaron la casa pero no encontraron a nadie en ella y Ron se comenzó a preocupar.

-Pero si nos iban a esperar en la entrada de la casa, padre ¿Qué crees que les pudo haber pasado?- dijo Ron mirando con cara de preocupación.

El Sr. Weasley no tenía la respuesta a eso y miro con cara de consternación a Ron. Harry pensó en mirar el reloj de los Weasley, el cual era inútil si uno deseaba saber la hora ya que este reloj solo mostraba el lugar en el cual se encontraban las personas en este caso los Weasley, Harry trato de encontrar la respuesta en el reloj, pero quedo mas preocupado pues las manecillas de George, Fred y la Sra. Weasley indicaban _"perdidos"_ y la de Ginny indicaba _"en viaje"_.

El Sr. Weasley aparentando tranquilidad dijo

-Bueno muchachos ha sido un viaje muy largo, será mejor que se vayan a descansar, yo iré al trabajo e intentaré encontrarlos, OK- dijo esto y se dirigió al coche.

Harry aun miraba el reloj y se fijo que todas las manecillas, la de la Sra. Weasley, Fred Y George se dirigían hacia la posición en la que se encontraba la de Ginny, incluso las de Billy y Charlie.

-¡Sr. Weasley!, venga rápido-dijo Harry.

El Sr. Weasley volvió corriendo y entro a la casa mirando a Harry sorprendido, pero Harry le señalo el reloj en el cual indico al resto de la familia, menos a Ron y al Sr. Weasley, que estaban _"en viaje"_. Entonces el Sr. Weasley cayó en cuenta de la feche, era 27 de julio, miro a Ron y este asintió, luego se fue al trabajo mas tranquilo, por lo que Maila hablo:

-Ron, ¿las cosas siguen funcionando igual a como antes de que terminara con Billy?-

-Eh…Bueno…Si, así es-Dijo Ron, y se fue a su habitación seguido de Harry, mientras Maila se pone a ordenar las cosas de Harry y comienza a preparar el desayuno.

Así pasaron dos días mas y el resto de los Weasley seguían de viaje, el Sr.Weasley volvía tarde del trabajo, comía y no daba ninguna explicación del por que la ausencia de los demás, con Ron era lo mismo, a pesar de que se pasaba todo el tiempo con Harry jugando quidditch, haciendo las tareas para cuando volvieran a clases y releyendo los libros y practicando los conjuros de años anteriores, sin darse cuenta llego el 31 de julio.

La noche anterior mientras Harry y Maila dormían llego el resto de la familia Weasley, la cual fue informada de que Maila se encontraba en la casa, cuando Bill supo dijo:

-Eso no debería importar, si Dumbledore la califico como la guardiana de Harry nosotros no tenemos por que decir algo, después de todo Dumbledore busca lo mejor para Harry.

Así fue como sin que ni Harry, ni Maila supieran, durante la noche se preparo todo en la casa de los Weasley para el día siguiente.

Junto con los Weasley llego Hermione junto a sus padres, a los cuales el Sr. Weasley preguntaba a cada rato sobre los artefactos muggles.

Ya en el 31 de julio a eso de las 9:00AM Harry se despertó sin tener idea de la sorpresa que se iba a llevar, consulto su reloj y sintió que alguien golpeaba la puerta, al abrir encontró a Maila que le traía un regalo.

-Emm, feliz cumpleaños Harry-

-Gracias, pero Nancy no tenias por que preocuparte-

-Harry, te voy a pedir un favor frente a los Weasley no me llames Nancy, mejor llámame Maila, te lo ruego, nadie debe saber quien soy hasta que se deba saberlo, OK-Nancy miro a Harry y este le asintió con la cabeza.

-Bueno es hora de bajar, pero antes… ¡_noche spectrum_!-Nancy le lanzo un hechizo a Harry el cual lo dejo ciego.

-¡QUE!-Dijo Harry llevando sus manos hacia sus ojos-¡NO VEO!, Maila ¿Qué haz hecho?-

-ya veras, ven sígueme-le dijo Nancy que en ese momento lo llevaba de la mano.

Al bajar por las escaleras de la madriguera Harry noto un silencio expectante, y de repente escucho a Nancy hablar

-_Reberus encantatun_-

Entonces Harry en una sorpresa mayor, por que al poder ver de nuevo, vio a toda la familia Weasley en pleno junto a Hermione con ellos.

-¡SORPRESA!, ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS, HARRY!-exclamaron todos a la vez.

Harry se sorprendió más aun al ver detrás de ellos a Dumbledore junto a Remus y a Sirius.

-Feliz reencuentro Harry, al fin se ha comprobado que Sirius no es culpable de lo ocurrido a tus padres y a esas personas que murieron cuando lo capturaron-Dijo Remus al abrazar a Harry.

Entre abrazos y saludos a Harry le llamo la atención de tres cosas en especial, la grata noticia dada por Remus, el saludo cariñoso de Dumbledore y el de Ginny, la menor de los Weasley, ya que ella dijo

-Después de la fiesta hablamos- y se sonrojo, luego se fue corriendo al lado de Hermione y se puso a charlar con ella.

Bueno Harry esta era la pequeña sorpresa que te teníamos, espero que la disfrutes mucho-le dijo Ron a Harry, luego de un rato cuando ambos estaban sentados solos en la mesa.

En la fiesta había de todo. Sobre la mesa se encontraban dos exquisitas tortas de chocolate con ambrosía, botellas de hidromiel y cervezas de mantequillas, ranas de chocolate, grageas y diversos tipos de dulces que Harry aun a pesar de sus años en el mundo mágico aun no conocía y por supuesto los regalos.

Durante la fiesta Harry tuvo la oportunidad de charlar con Dumbledore.

-Profesor, como es que se probó que mi padrino era inocente-

-Bueno Harry eso fue por que el mismo se presento al tribunal de la Orden del Fénix, en donde presento todas las evidencias y pruebas de que Meter Petigrew estaba vivo y que el era el culpable, además se llamo a declarar a un grupo de mortifagos apresados y se les hizo hablar con el varitaserum para que dijeran la verdad.-

-Eh… y profesor ¿que es eso de la Orden del Fénix?, no lo había escuchado nunca-

-Claro que no la conoces Harry, La Orden del Fénix en un concilio secreto de magos de todas las clases. Bueno el último se realizo hace unos días atrás para buscar alguna solución al problema de los mortifagos y las atrocidades que han hecho-

-Ah!, ya comprendo profesor-

Luego de la conversación con el profesor Dumbledore, Harry fue a conversar con Nancy, mientras que Ron, Hermione y Ginny toman a Harry y le entregan un regalo, Harry lo abrió de inmediato y se encuentra frente a una caja con un libro, el cual decía:

"_Set de limpieza para la Saeta de Fuego"_

Mientras que el libro decía lo siguiente:

"_Manual para el entrenador principiante y consejos para Buscador"_

Harry lo miro sorprendido y dijo:

-¿entrenador principiante?, que quieren decir con esto…-

-Bueno Harry- exclamo Ron- Como Wood ya salió del colegio y no es mas el capitán del equipo y entrenador creemos que tú serás el próximo jejejeje-

-Ves Harry buscador y capitán, igual que tu padre-Dijo Hermione.

-Y tu que crees Ginny-Dijo Harry mirándola directo a los ojos, por lo que Ginny se puso muy nerviosa.

-Eh… Yo cre…Creo que…tu, puedes lograrlo-exclamó, muy nervosa y poniéndose notoriamente muy roja.

-Bueno si es así espero que todo salga muy bien-dijo Hermione y los cuatro se rieron, la fiesta continuo hasta tarde, pero debía acabar y así sucedió, uno a uno se fueron retirando los invitados y Harry, Hermione, los Weasley y Nancy se fueron a acostar.

Al día siguiente al despertar Harry creía que todo había sido un sueño, pero no fue así porque al bajar todavía quedaban restos del día anterior, pero a Harry lo despertó otra cosa un ruido extraño en el jardín, Harry fue a ver y lo que vio no le agrado para nada. En el patio de los Weasley había por lo menos ocho mortifagos.

-Pero debería estar aquí, no es posible, los mapas no se equivocan. No crees Verug-Exclamo uno de ellos.

-No se por que esto sucede, pero este es el lugar que nos señalo el señor tenebroso, el sabia bien que aquí era, y hasta yo mismo estuve mas de una vez aquí-

Entonces Harry ve que hay un perro negro tras uno de los árboles y también que de algún lado sale una rata, era conocida por Harry, esa rata se había convertido en Meter Petigrew, el cual siendo amigo de su padre lo había traicionado y entregado a Voldemort, entonces la rata hablo:

-Eh, ustedes todavía no encuentran a la chica o la casa de los Weasley-

-Pero es que Sr. Meter, es que no esta, no la logramos encontrar-

-¡invesil!, crucio-Grito Petigrew y le lanzo el maleficio al mortifago el cual cayo al suelo y se retorcía del dolor.

Después de hacer lo mismo con los demás, Petigrew se transformo en rata y se dirigió al bosque, Harry se percato de que el perro se acerco a los mortifagos y tomo a uno de la capucha y lo arrastro hasta desaparecer en la espesura del bosque.

Después de unos momentos el resto de los mortifagos se levantaron y se fueron.

Pasaron unos minutos más hasta que alguien hizo que Harry se sobresaltara.

-¡hola!..., hola Harry, ¿Cómo estas?-Era Ginny.

Harry se dio vuelta y miro a Ginny, pero la mirada de ella se clavo en sus ojos, para Harry, Ginny era sola la hermana menor de los Weasley, pero ese día Harry la vio con otros ojos, como si por vez primera la viera y se dio cuenta que era mujer y no tan solo una niña.

-Mm…Bueno Harry no me vas a contestar-Le dijo Ginny.

-¡Ah!, Bien, me encuentro bien y tu ¿Cómo estas?- respondió Harry un poco nervioso, era la primera vez que se sentía así frente a Ginny.

-Yo bien-

-Eh, Ginny ¿que era lo que me querías decir anoche?-dijo Harry mirando a Ginny y moviendo un par de sillas, una para ella y otra para el, ambos se sentaron y Ginny se quedo pensando un momento, hasta que dice algo que deja a Harry con una cara de asombro y sorpresa.

-Bueno, Harry, te lo voy a decir de una sola vez, lo que sucede es que… tu…me… tumegustasmucho-después de decir esto Ginny se cubrió la cara con ambas manos para no mirar a Harry.

Pasaron unos instantes y Harry siente pasos y ve a Hermione la cual los saluda:

-Hola chicos ¿Qué tal?-

Pero Harry estaba meditando lo que Ginny le acababa de decir, mientras que Ginny ante el silencio de Harry se había fijado en el suelo el cuál en esos momentos encontraba muy interesante.

-Bueno, que pasa dije hola, hey están ahí. Bueno no se preocupen por mi solo vine por un vaso de leche, nos vemos mas rato-Dijo esto y los miro, luego agarro un vaso de leche y se fue a la habitación, mientras que Harry Potter era acompañado por una muy colorada Ginny Weasley, ambos estaban como petrificados, Harry pensaba largamente lo que Ginny le acababa de decir, la misma Ginny que el conocía desde hace cinco años, cuando iba a su primer año en Hogwarts, la misma que en segundo año después de ser sido controlada por el diario de Tom Riddle y estuvo a punto de morir, a no ser por que Harry la salvo, la misma que en varias ocasiones anteriores, al ver a Ariel faltaban las palabras y salía corriendo, esa niña Ginny Weasley estaba enamorada de el y Ginny la cual estaba embelesada en sus pensamientos, creía que Harry la iba a rechazar. Entonces Harry dijo:

-Eh, Ginny estas segura de lo que dices-

-Si estoy muy segura, mas segura que en todo el resto de mi vida, desde el momento en que te vi por primera vez, cuando ibas a tu primer año a Hogwarts con Ron y mas cuando me salvaste la vida en segundo año, me gustas mucho Harry, no quiero a nadie mas en el mundo-

De repente Ginny se puso a llorar y Harry se sobresalto, pero de inmediato se levanto y se acerco a ella, ella se para y se abrazan, instintivamente se abrazan, ni el ni ella saben por que, pero de Harry salen unas palabras que ni el mismo se imaginaba que saldrían de su boca:

-Ginny tú también me gustas-

Ginny se separo de el un momento y lo queda mirando a los ojos, el también la mira, sin que ellos se pudieran controlar se comienzan a acercar lentamente y cuando estaban rozándose los labios y se comenzarían a besar un sonido de picoteos en un vidrio los separa bruscamente y ambos miran hacia la ventana.

-¡HEDWING!-exclaman ambos chicos.

La lechuza de Harry los estaba mirando, pero esta parecía otra ya que estaba completamente sucia y con algunos manchones de sangre, al abrir la ventana Hedwing entro y se poso sobre una mesa y le entrego a Harry una carta, la cual tenía un sello de Hogwarts. Harry la toma y se la muestra a Ginny, esta mira el sobre y ambos lo abre al interior del sobre se encontraba lo siguiente:

"_Estimado Sr. Harry Potter:_

_Debido a los acontecimientos ocurridos últimamente en Privet Drive, y en sectores mágicos, se le indica lo siguiente:_

_Ud., el joven Ron Weasley y la Srta. Hermione Granger deben ingresar al colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería el día 5 de Agosto._

_Atte._

_Minerva McGonagal._

_Sub-directora._

Harry miro a Ginny y dijo:

-Será mejor despertar a todo el mundo, no crees-

-Si tienes razón….amor-Dice Ginny mirando a Harry, este se sobresalta por la última palabra usada por Ginny y exclama

-Todavía no terminamos de hablar sobre ese asunto, primero arreglemos todo esto y luego terminamos de hablar, te parece- dijo mirando dulcemente a Ginny.

-OK-Dice Ginny mientras se encaminaban a las escaleras a despertar a la gente que se encontraba en ese momento en la casa.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Espero que hayan disfrutado del capitulo.

Nos vemos luego con un nuevo capitulo

Cote de Lupin


	4. Penas y alegrias

Hola aquí un nuevo capitulo de el misterio de la heredera, como lo he dicho anteriormente nada de lo que pongo aquí es mió todo corresponde a la señora Rowling y lo que no es de ella es de mi hermanito que tiene mucha creatividad .

Bueno ya no molesto y les dejo el capitulo para que lo lean….

**Capitulo 4**

**Penas y alegrías**

Era mediodía y ya todos se habían enterado de la noticia, pero en el momento en que se disponían a almorzar llego un halcón con otro sobre, este segundo sobre lo enviaba Sirius.

_"Querido Harry:_

_Dumbledore ya me contó todo, si fuera posible, que la familia de Ron, Hermione, sus padres y Nancy también se dirijan a Hogwarts._

_Me he enterado ahora que los mortifagos están en búsqueda de una joven que es muy cercana a ti, por esto creo que Hermione corre peligro._

_Dumbledore les ira a buscar._

_Saludos Sirius._

_P.D.: ¡Alerta permanente, Harry!_

Todos quedaron viendo a Harry, el cual estaba mirando a Hermione, luego esta sale corriendo y entonces hablo Ron:

-Harry, ¿Qué vas a hacer?-luego de decir esto salio tras Hermione.

-No lo se, no lo se-luego se paro y se fue directo a su habitación, junto con el se paro Ginny y lo siguió.

-Harry, ¿Qué vas a hacer?-dijo Ginny.

-Aun no se que haré Ginny-

-¿Tú crees que en Hogwarts estaremos bien?-

-Si, posiblemente lo estemos, todo depende del profesor Dumbledore-dijo Harry

-Pero tendríamos que derrotar…-

-Derrotar, derrotar, dices si el solo viene tras de mi, y no por ti, ¿Por qué dices eso Ginny?-

-Bueno recuerda que Riddle me controlo con su diario, y aun recuerdo las atrocidades que me hizo hacer…-después de decir eso Ginny comenzó a llorar.

-Pero…no llores Ginny, vamos no fue tu culpa-dijo Harry y la abrazo.

Justo en ese momento entro al cuarto Hermione y Ron.

-¿Qué le ocurre a Ginny?- Exclamo Hermione.

-¡¿Qué le hiciste a mi hermana?!-Dijo Ron algo molesto.

-Él no me hizo nada, déjennos solos, ¡YA!-Grito Ginny, y sin saber cómo Ron y Hermione salen expulsados por una fuerza invisible fuera de la habitación.

-¡Qué!... ¡Qué fue…eso!-exclamo Ron levantándose del suelo y sobándose los brazos.

-Fue como un viento fuerte…o algo así- respondió Hermione acercándose a la puerta para abrirla pero no paso nada-¡Alohamora!-dijo el hechizo para abrir cerraduras pero no funciono.

-¿Qué hiciste?-Pregunto Ginny a Harry.

-No lo se Ginny solo pensé en tus palabras y ocurrió-Dijo un confundido Harry, luego ambos se levantaron de la cama y se abrazaron para después salir de la habitación y encontrarse con Ron y Hermione.

-Bajemos-Dijo Hermione.

-Bueno-Dijo Harry sin darse cuenta de las caras de extrañes de sus dos mejores amigos.

-Suelta a Harry, Ginny, él sabe caminar solo-dijo Ron a su hermana.

-¡Qué!, ¡¿pero que diablos te pasa, Ginny?!- exclamo Ron.

-Déjala Ron, por favor- dijo Harry tomando a Ginny de la cintura y diciéndole algo al oído.

-¡Enserio, Harry!, y podríamos contarles ahora-Exclamo muy emocionada Ginny.

-No todavía, esperemos hasta la segunda semana en Hogwarts. Eh…, y ¿si o no a la pregunta?-Dijo Harry mirando a los ojos a Ginny.

-Bueno, como quieras será secreto hasta la segunda semana en Hogwarts, y la respuesta es ¡SÍ!- exclamo Ginny.

Ron y Hermione se miraron sorprendidos, no entendían nada de lo que Harry y Ginny hablaban, por lo que quedaron mirando y se encogieron de hombros. Luego de eso llegaron al comedor donde se encontraban las familias Weasley y Granger.

-¿Qué sucede Harry?-Preguntan Nancy y la Sra. Weasley a la vez, a lo que Harry responde.

-Bueno solo que el profesor Dumbledore cree que es mejor que nos vayamos todos al caldero chorreante en dos días y luego a Hogwarts por seguridad-

-¿Cómo es eso Harry?-Pregunto esta vez el Sr. Weasley.

-Bueno es por algo que ocurrió muy temprano hoy, y que solo lo vi yo- Respondió.

-¿Harry, vas a contárselo a todos?, Dumbledore dijo que no lo hicieras, por favor no lo hagas-Exclamo Ginny.

-Ginny, lo siento pero lo mejor es que estén todos prevenidos, como siempre lo ha hecho Dumbledore-Dice Harry acercándose a la pelirroja chica y tomando sus manos, juntándolas y poniéndolas sobre su corazón. En ese mismo instante alguien golpea la puerta.

-Ya voy-Exclamo Percy-¿Quién es?-

Percy llega a la puerta y escucha la voz del profesor Dumbledore.

-Soy Albus Dumbledore-

-Oh, Hola profesor Dumbledore, ¿Qué lo trae por estos lados?-Dice Percy.

-No creas que vengo a otra fiesta Percival, mas bien vengo por todos ustedes, los Granger y por Harry Potter.

-¿Pero Profesor?, la profesora McGonagal dijo que vendría dentro de dos días-Exclamo Harry.

-Si lo se, Harry, pero debemos hacer muchas paradas antes de llegar a Hogwarts y Hogsmeade-

-Pero como es posible, ¿Albus, no me han informado nada en el ministerio?-Exclamo el Sr. Weasley.

-Que extraño no creí que se demorara tanto la lechuza del ministerio…Uhm…-Dijo pensativo-A menos que…, Rápido tomen sus cosas urgente. Creo que ya se por que los mortifagos y Voldemort, han estado vigilando tan cerca de este lugar-Dijo apresuradamente Dumbledore.

-Bueno si es así, rápido niños todas sus cosas a sus baúles-Dijo apresuradamente la Sra. Weasley.

-Nosotros estamos listos-Dijeron Harry y Ginny a la vez.

-¡¿Qué?!, ¡¿Pero como, cuando?!-Exclamo Ron.

-Cuando estábamos arriba Ron-Dijo Ginny.

-Muy inteligente, muy inteligente-Dijo Dumbledore mirando a Harry y a Ginny, ambos se percataron y Ginny se puso muy nerviosa.

-Bueno, bueno, basta de perder el tiempo y apresúrense-Dijo la Sra.Weasley.

Justo en ese instante llego un halcón negro con otro sobre, pero ahora además traía un paquete.

-Harry, es para ti: Sirius- Dijo Dumbledore.

Harry se acercó rápido a la ventana y tomo el sobre que estaba dirigido a él y el paquete se lo entrego a Dumbledore.

La carta para Harry decía lo siguiente:

"_Querido Harry:_

_Espero que esto te sirva de mucho, Dumbledore te enseñara a usarlas. Recuerda que no debes arriesgarte._

_Saludos Sirius._

_P.D.1: Cuida de esa joven es muy importante para ti._

_P.D.2: Salgan luego de ese lugar, dile a Dumbledore que Voldemort y un grupo de mortifagos y dementotes se dirigen hacia ese sector tienen un día para salir._

-¡¡QUE!!, ¿VOLDEMORT?...-Grito Harry

Todos miraron a Harry, por lo que Dumbledore le quito la carta de sus manos y la leyó, tomo la caja que envió Sirius, la abrió y dijo:

-Ah!, me lo imaginaba…, sabia que era Sirius quien los tenia- Y mostró dos joyas de cristal, las cuales tenían formas de lunas-Estas son _"piedras videntes"_, existían varias en la antigüedad, creo que eran siete, tenían otro nombre, pero se han perdido en el tiempo, creo saber poco sobre ellas, mas si s e que pueden servir como un comunicador. Yo solo sabía que James tenía la más poderosa, y la otra la tenía Sirius, veo que tu padre le confió ambas antes de morir. Bueno creo que me quedare con esta y tu tendrás la otra, nos servirá para comunicarnos en secreto, creo…-Así Dumbledore le entrego la mas grande de las esferas a Harry, el cual al solo tacto supo que era la que le había pertenecido a su padre, y esto lo tranquilizo un poco.

-Bueno profesor Dumbledore, iré a arreglar unas cosas mas-dijo Harry y salio de la habitación.

Sin que nadie mas que Dumbledore lo notara Ginny se fue tras de Harry. Harry estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta de la habitación cuando llego Ginny y lo detuvo.

-Pero Ginny no crees que ellos comenzaran a sospechar sobre lo nuestro.-Exclamo Harry.

-Tu sabes que no puedo estar sin ti, y que no te voy a dejar, menos en estos momentos tan difíciles, tu mas que nadie lo sabe-dijo Ginny entrando a la habitación y cerrando la puerta tras de ella.

Harry guardo unas cosas y de pronto fijo su vista en la esfera.

-Me pregunto como será que funciona-Dijo Harry mas para si, por lo que Ginny lo quedo mirando y la respuesta que recibió Harry lo dejo muy sorprendido.

-Bueno, creo saber más que Dumbledore sobre esa esfera o más bien sobre aquella _Palantis_-Dijo Ginny.

-¡¿Palantis?!-Exclamo Harry.

-Si Palantis o como Dumbledore dijo piedras videntes-

-¿Pero como sabes eso Ginny?-

-Simple, es lo que leí en _Historia antes de la historia_, es un libro que habla de cómo aparecieron los magos, o mas bien como se fueron conociendo. Por lo que leí los parlantes eran siete piedras y fueron entregados por dioses antiguos a los reyes de los hombres en el momentote su apoyo, después vinieron años oscuros en el que los reyes de los hombres desaparecieron con la casa de Talcontar, el de los pasos largos y las guerras del poder. Después se supo solo de dos de ellas, ya que una de ellas había pasado a manos del señor oscuro.

-Quieres decir que ¿Voldemort puede tener una de estas?-Pregunto Harry.

-Sí, es posible por que de esa esfera después de la caída del señor oscuro, no se supo nada de ella- dijo Ginny.

-Bueno eso no importa por ahora-

-Vamos con el resto, creo que nos deberíamos ir lo más pronto posible-Dijo Ginny mientras caminaba hacia la puerta para salir de la habitación y Harry la siguió. Al llegar abajo se encuentran con Dumbledore.

-Profesor Dumbledore-Dijo Harry.

-Harry, Ginny, tengo que hablar urgente con ustedes-

-Usted dirá, profesor-Contesto Ginny.

-Eso será cuando lleguemos al caldero chorreante-Dice Dumbledore en el mismo instante en que Ron y Hermione entran, ambos con cara de enojo.

-Deberías de tener a ese gato encerrado-Dijo Ron alejándose de Hermione, la cual cargaba a Crosschanks.

-No sabia que lo habías traído, Hermione-Exclamo Ginny acercándose a Hermione y acariciando al gato. Ron la miro con recelo pero le dirigió la palabra a Dumbledore.

-Mi padre dijo que estábamos listos, para cuando usted ordene irnos, profesor-

-Muchas gracias Ronald, dile a Arthur y Molly que mientras antes mejor, y dile a Maila que se prepare-Al decir esto Dumbledore, Ron se dio media vuelta y se dirigió hasta donde se encontraban sus padres y los demás, lo siguieron Hermione y Ginny.

-Bueno Harry estamos listos, espero que Voldemort no descubra nuestro plan-Dijo Dumbledore y siguió a los otros muchachos. Mientras Harry se quedo solo pensando en los momentos felices que había tenido hasta ese instante…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Muy bien aquí queda un capitulo más, pronto otro capitulo.

Multijugos3: Hola Teresa me alegro que te haya gustado el fic, espero y te haya gustado este capitulo tambien y prometo no tardar tanto en actualizar.

Dejen comentarios!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Cote de Lupin**


	5. Vacaciones en el callejon Diangon, estad...

Hola!!! Que tal, nuevamente les dejo otro capitulo de la historia escrita por mi hermano, así que aquí va lo de siempre:

Nada de esto es mío, todos los personajes pertenecen a Rowling y a la mente de mi lindo hermanito, yo solo soy la editora de mi hermano.

Bueno aquí les dejo con otro capitulo, espero que les agrade.

Este capitulo va dedicado a las personas que me han dejado un reviews!! Muchas gracias Multijugos3 y MarisaBlack!!!

**Capitulo 5**

**Vacaciones en el callejón Diagon, estadía en el caldero chorreante.**

Después de tener todo listo para el viaje, Dumbledore les mostró el transporte, el cual era un carruaje colosal, no tan grande como el de Beauxbatons el que habían visto el año anterior en el torneo de los tres magos, pero si era grande.

Luego de siete horas de viaje llegaron a Londres, de ahí se fueron a el caldero chorreante, en donde Tom ya les tenia las habitaciones listas.

-¿Cómo están?, pasen, adelante.-Exclamo el dueño, Tom.

-Muchas gracias, Tom-Dice Dumbledore.

-Van a comer antes de dormir, supongo-

-Claro, por supuesto, pero primero me gustaría ver las habitaciones y dejar el equipaje-Dijo el Sr. Weasley.

-Ah…no se preocupe por eso, hoy estuvo el Sr. Funge y se encargo de eso personalmente-Dijo Tom

-Oh, ya entiendo-Dice el Sr. Weasley-Bueno no importa, entonces vamos a comer, ¿Qué dicen muchachos?.

-Si, tenemos mucha hambre-Exclamaron Ron y Hermione, mientras Harry y Ginny los miraban y se ponían a reír.

Luego de la cena todos se fueron a dormir, el Sr. y la Sra. Weasley en una habitación, los padres de Hermione en otra, Ron y Harry en otra, Hermione y Ginny en otra, Dumbledore en una habitación para una persona, al igual que Nancy, los gemelos en una doble y Billy, Charly y Percy en una para tres personas. En la habitación de Ginny y Hermione Ginny era asediada de preguntas por parte de Hermione, de las cuales Ginny no respondía.

-Vamos Ginny, ¿Qué sucedió ayer entre ustedes dos?, se ven tan cercanos, ¿Acaso le hablaste y le dijiste que te gusta?-Pregunto Hermione, pero sin recibir respuesta por parte de Ginny-Bueno si quieres me cuentas…, pero ese silencio…Mmm…me dice mucho-Dijo Hermione, mientras Ginny se acuesta y se hace la dormida.

Pasó una semana, en la cual los muchachos se entretuvieron paseando por el callejón Diagon, en donde siempre iban a comer helados de crema y frutilla, Hermione y Ron se reían mucho y solían salir solos, mientras que Harry y Ginny cuando estaban solos, lo cual sucedía casi todas las tardes, leían los libros de Hogwarts. Ginny leía junto a Harry los libros de él. Así se paso el tiempo y llego pronto el fin de vacaciones, quedaban solo cinco días para irse a Hogwarts, cuando llegaron las listas con sus útiles para ese año. Ese mismo día compraron todo lo necesario para ese año escolar en Hogwarts. Al día siguiente, en el almuerzo Dumbledore les informo:

-Hoy a las cuatro y media de la tarde tenemos que estar en King Cross para irnos a Hogwarts los muchachos y yo, y los demás que se hospedaran en Hosmeade-Dijo Dumbledore a los Weasley Granger y a Harry, en esos momentos Maila se encontraba en Gringots.

-Soy la señorita Nancy Griffindor-Dijo informando al duende que la atendió.

-¡Llave y número de ésta!-Chilló el duende.

-Oh!. Claro aquí esta la llave-Saca de su bolsillo una llavecilla de oro macizo, de la cual al verla el duende exclama:

-De la nº 12 supongo-

-Si, es correcto es del nº 12-Afirma Nancy.

-Hace mucho que nadie va por esos lados, desde que usted se fue que nadie va para allá-

-Bueno, pero lamentablemente allí esta mi cámara-Dice Nancy.

-Oh!, si, si, ahí esta, espere un momento-El duende llama a otro duende para que lleve a Nancy hacia su cámara, le indica en que corredor esta y que el nº es el 12.

Al llegar hasta el lugar el duende le pide la llave y la coloca en un pequeño orificio, además le indica a Nancy que se aparte, en ese instante se abre la cámara pero ocurre algo que provoca que el sistema de seguridad del banco se accione en ese mismo instante, ya que al abrir la cámara sale una maldición imperdonable:

-¡AVADA KEDABRA!-Se escucha una voz maligna y cavernosa al momento que una luz verde le da de lleno al duende y este cae instantáneamente muerto.

Nancy alcanza a esconderse entre las sombras y ve como Voldemort sale. Mientras en el caldero chorreante Harry se siente intranquilo y de repente grita:

-¡NOOO!, ¡A NANCY NO, MALDITO RIDDLE!-Grita y junto a ese grito se levanta un viento de vendaval que se dirige hacia Gringots.

Los duendes se agazapan al sentir tan poderosa magia y el huracán provocado por Harry se dirige hasta Voldemort al cual da de lleno y este cae al suelo.

Harry le habla a Ginny en una lengua extraña para todos excepto para ellos dos y para sorpresa de ellos mismos también Dumbledore la entendió.

-Lit fit na Nancy-Dijo Harry.

-Pero como es posible, yo también lo vi, Harry-Dijo Ginny y se acerco a el.

-Yo voy con ustedes y después me explican ¿Cómo aprendieron _Sindarin_?-Dice Dumbledore e indicándole a Charly que se acercara también.

-Listo profesor Dumbledore, _"a na me lu Gringots"_-Dijo Barril y los cuatro fueron transportados hasta Gringots, en el mismo momento en que Voldemort iba a lanzarle a Nancy la maldición Avada, y Harry rápidamente saco su varita y dijo:

-Accio varita de Tom Riddle-Y la varita voló por los aires.

-Me las pagaras Potter,…¡¡Me las pagaras!!- Grita Voldemort antes de desaparecer, mientras segundos después llega la seguridad de Gringots.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Que tal?, espero que les haya gustado, lo se es algo corto pero todo volvera ala normalidad en el sexto cap .

Ppronto pongo el 6to. Capitulo.

Un beso a todos.

Cote de Lupin.


	6. peligros pasados, presentes y futuros

Hola a todos, lamento mucho la demora, pero había perdido las hojas con la historia, bueno perdida creía yo, pero mi lindo hermanito lo tenia escondido dis que para hacerle unos arreglines, pero al fin ya he subido un nuevo capitulo.

Otra vez les digo lo de siempre, esta historia no me pertenece, no me pagan por ella, es del genio creativo de J.K y de mi hermanito.

Besos a todos y ya no sigo mas ahora disfruten de un nuevo capitulo.

**Capitulo 6**

**Peligros pasados, presentes y futuros.**

-Pero, ¿Cómo es posible que harry hiciera eso Albus-Pregunto Nancy

-Ni yo puedo explicarlo, Nancy, pero recuerda que es descendiente de tres de los fundadores y la niña de otro-

-Pero profesor, si Ginny es descendiente de uno de los fundadores, entonces todos los de mi familia lo son- dijo Charlie

-Bueno si, eso es verdad, pero en nadie de tu familia se había presentado los poderes de los fundadores hasta ahora, lo bueno es que Voldemort no lo sabe.

En eso entró Harry.

-Profesor Dumbledore ha visto a Ginny-Dijo el chico de los ojos verdes.

-¿Ginny, no, no ha estado por aquí, ¿Por qué-Respondió el anciano

-Es que me dijo que iba a ir a buscar algo al callejón Diagon y aun no vuelve-

Justo en ese instante entra Ron corriendo y dice:

-¡Se…se...se han llevado a Ginny, Harry!

-¡¡QUE, ¿GINNY? ¿Cómo, ¿Cuándo-pregunto el joven asustado

-Dos mortifagos… aparecieron, ella lucho, fue ayudada por magos que estaban allí, pero no fue suficiente y lograron llevársela, ¡Harry! ¡¡SE LLEVARON A MI HERMANA-termino Ron entre sollozos.

A Harry fue como i le echaran un balde de agua fría por la espalda y fue en ese mismo momento en que escucho las palabras de Voldemort en su mente _"me las pagaras Potter,¡¡ me las pagaras!"_, Harry salio corriendo de la habitación en donde se encontraban y fue directo a su cuarto, tomo la saeta de fuego, la capa y el palantir y salió por la ventana.

Cuando Ron y Hermione llegan a la habitación ya es tarde el chico dorado ya había salido de allí, y los dos muchachos salen corriendo a advertir a Dumbledore.

Harry miraba el palantir y veía diversas imágenes, los Wesleys y Hermione subiendo al tren en King Cross, Nancy y Dumbledore yendo hasta Hogwarts y a Voldemort paseándose de un lado a otro en una habitación, pero aun no encontraba a Ginny.

En una detención que hizo para volver a ver el palantir vio la cabeza de Dumbledore que lo miraba muy serio.

-¿Estas loco, ¿Cómo se te ocurre salir así, ¿Qué acaso no piensas en lo preocupado que han estado todos, Sirius casi se muere cuando supo que te fuiste y Lupin ni hablar-Dijo Dumbledore, reprendiendo al muchacho.

-¡¡Pero Profesor, ni usted, ni nadie sabe como me siento al saber que Ginny corre peligro al estar allá con esos mortifagos-Respondió conteniendo las lágrimas.

-¡¡Pero muchacho, te hubieran acompañado Charlie y Bill-

-Quiero hacer esto solo, se lo prometí a Ginny. Le dije que nunca le ocurriría nada malo mientras yo estuviera cerca, adiós Profesor, nos vemos en Hogwarts el 1° de Septiembre-Luego de decir esto toma la saeta, la capa y se guarda la esfera en el bolsillo.

Harry llevaba dos días de búsqueda, sin saber donde esta, baja a un pueblo, al llegar se da cuanta que es Hogsmeade. Él se dirigió a las tres escobas y al mirar adentro del local se encontró con Remus que estaba hablando con la Señora Rosmerta, dueña del local.

-¡¡HARRY- Grito Remus-Muchacho ven inmediatamente, no sabes lo preocupado que esta Sirius-

-Profesor Lupin, lamento haberlos preocupado, pero estaba desesperado y no pensé en otra cosa que ir a buscarla-dijo Harry al acercarse a Remus.

-Bueno, bueno aun que no lo creas harry, te comprendo, yo también me enamore una vez…-Dijo mientras se acercaba y abrazaba al joven al saber que se encontraba bien-Pero dime, ¿Qué haz descubierto-Esto último lo dijo mientras se acercaba a una mesa desocupada y le indicaba a Harry que se sentara.

-Bueno, se que hace un día y medio todos llegaron aquí, Sirius esta en el sur buscándome; Nancy. Los señores Weasley y los señores Granger se hospedan en Hogsmeade y Dumbledore en Hogwarts con Ron y Hermione-Explico Harry.

-Pero…pero, ¿Cómo sabes todo eso-

-Bueno, eso es gracias a esto-Harry saco la esfera de su bolsillo y la coloco sobre la mesa-Sirius me lo regalo-

-Oh, ya veo-Dijo Remus en forma pensativa-Primero las tuvo tu padre, él se las confío a Sirius y él a ti. Pero, me pregunto como es que habrían sido creadas ya que serian de mucha utilidad para los magos-dijo Remus.

- Eh, bueno… no es lo único que he averiguado, supe o mejor dicho vi como Voldemort estaba en una habitación llena de papeles, paseándose de un lado para el otro; también a Petigrew, que estaba por el sur y de que Hagrid estaba entre los gigantes – Dijo Harry contabilizando con las manos.

Mientras Harry y Remus conversaban llego la señora Rosmerta.

-Buenas tardes-dice sonriendo amablemente-¿Qué se servirán?

-Eh… a mi me gustaría mucho unos pasteles de crema y un tazón de leche caliente, por favor-Dice Harry

-Yo quiero un jarro de cerveza de mantequilla y pasteles al igual que Harry señora Rosmerta, muchas gracias-Dijo Remus con una agradable sonrisa que hubiera derretido a cualquier mujer (esta parte se la agregue yo, no lo pude resistir).

-Bueno, no tienen que agradecer muchachos, es un placer servirles-Una vez dicho esto se fue a buscar la orden.

Luego de que la mujer se fuera se quedaron unos momentos en silencio hasta que Remus dijo:

-Supongo que Dumbledore ya sabes que estas aquí y no demorará mucho en llegar-

-Es lo más probable-Respondió en joven de ojos verdes.

En eso llega la señora Rosmerta con lo pedido y lo deja sobre la mesa, para luego seguir atendiendo el resto de las mesas.

-Harry es mejor que comas, haz realizado un viaje demasiado pesado en escoba, ¿o no- Pregunta Remus.

-Si, eso creo-Responde un pensativo y aún preocupado Harry.

Una vez terminado de comer Harry Potter y Remus Lupin salen de las tres escobas.

-Harry esta noche descansaras en mi casa, si sabes a cual me refiero-dijo Remus guiñándole un ojo.

-La misma en la que supe la verdad, la casa de los gritos, cierto profesor-Dice un más animado Harry.

-Si, Harry, esa misma casa, con suerte encontramos a Sirius allí-Esto lo dice mientras ambos se dirigen a la casa, pero para que nadie los viera y siguiera, harry cubre a ambos con la capa para hacerse invisible, así llegan a la casa ocultos de miradas ajenas.

Una vez dentro de la casa, en la cocina para ser exactos, se dan cuenta de la llegada de un enorme perro negro que entra por el túnel que viene desde Hogwarts y que sin percatarse de que es observado por dos personas que se encuentran allí, se transforma en Sirius.

-¡¡¡SIRIUS-Dijeron Harry y Remus a la vez.

Cuando Sirius se percato de la presencia de ambos Primero miro a Remus y luego a Harry con una cara de enojo mezclada con sorpresa, para luego acercarse a este último.

-¡¡Harry, ¡¡Harry! …Mi niño, gracias a Merlín que estas bien, estaba tan preocupado por ti-Todo esto lo dijo mientras abrazaba a Harry y lloraba por saber que su ahijado se encontraba bien.

-Pe…pero Sirius, estoy bien, no paso nada-decía Harry.

-¿No paso nada, no, no creo eso Harry, ya que te escapaste, pero eso ya no tiene importancia. ¿Supiste algo de Ginny-pregunto Sirius, percatándose al mismo tiempo en los ojos preocupados del chico dorado- No te preocupes es mejor que descanses, que mañana por la mañana la buscaremos, ¿Qué te parece-esto último lo dice guiando a su ahijado a las habitaciones del segundo piso y seguido de Remus.

Harry dormía a saltos, pues tenía sueños de cada una de las veces en que se enfrento con el Lord Oscuro, cuando murieron sus padres, el su primer año en Hogwarts cuando Voldemort quería la Piedra Filosofal, el segundo año cuando tuvo que enfrentarse al recuerdo del Señor Oscuro, en su tercer año con todo el recuerdo que le trajeron los dementotes y finalmente en cuarto año cuando tuvo que ver el renacimiento del Lord y la muerte de Cedric.

Cada vez que despertaba miraba las estrellas, finalmente después de mucho las pesadillas pasaron, pero a cambio de eso vino a su mente el recuerdo de Ginny, cada uno de los momentos pasados junto a la pelirroja el primer momento en que la vio, cuando la salvo de Riddle en la cámara, en fin, y ahora su último verano pasado en la madriguera, luego llegaron a su mente los recuerdos de cada uno de los momentos pasados junto a sus amigos, Ron y Hermione, todo lo que han pasado desde que los conoció, en fin muchos recuerdos y cosas en que pensar.

De pronto todo a su alrededor se puso oscuro y fue en este mismo momento en que comenzó a ver a todos sus seres queridos muertos y se veía a si mismo manchado en sangre y el recuerdo de Voldemort frente a el tal cual estaba en el momento en que mato a sus padres, luego se lleno de miedo y además de las imágenes recién vistas comenzó a ver otras diferentes, mortifagos entrando a Hogwarts, en donde era Ginny y voldemort los que comandaban estas filas, y así despertó gritando al alba, Sirius y Remus llegaron a su lado, muy preocupados.

-Calma, calma Harry… solo fue un sueño, una pesadilla nada mas-Dice Sirius tratando de consolar al asustado Ojiverde.

-Pero es que… que…era tan…tan real, todos muertos…Hogwarts tomado por los mortifagos, Riddle riéndose de mí-Dice Harry con lágrimas en los ojos.

-No nada de eso ocurrirá, no te preocupes Harry-Dice Sirius.

-Será mejor que te levantes Harry-Dice Remus y sale de la habitación, detrás de el sale Sirius y Harry se quedo en la habitación solo.

Harry toma la esfera y la mira, lo primero que ve es a Voldemort paseándose en la misma habitación, luego una serie de imágenes y finalmente ve lo que tanto buscaba, en un claro de bosque se encontraba Ginny tirada, aparentemente dormida o quizás inconsciente, luego vio a tres mujeres que iban caminando por el bosque y estas ven a Ginny y corren hacia ella, Harry ve que las tres mujeres hablan entre sí, pero no las puede escuchar.

Una emoción inmensa recorre a Harry, se pone a llamar frenético a Sirius, el cual llego junto a Remus, mientras Harry les grita alegre:

-¡¡La encontré, la encontré, estaba mirando la esfera...Primero vi a Voldemort en la misma habitación de siempre-dice atropelladamente-luego pasaron muchas imágenes y finalmente la vi en un claro y estaba viva y de pronto aparecieron tres mujeres y la salvaron-termino de explicar el moreno y mostrándoles la imágenes de las mujeres que salvaron a su pelirroja.

-Ana...Anabeth-Dice Remus con una cara de asombro.

-Remus, ¿Es la misma Anabeth que yo conozco-Pregunta Sirius

-Si, Sirius…es ella…Anabeth-Dice el hombre-Lo primero es que vive cerca de mi casa, en el valle-esto lo dice mirando a Harry-podemos estar en seis horas allá, si nos vamos de inmediato.

-Antes debemos de avisarle a Albus-Habla Sirius.

-Es cierto, bien. Harry toma tus cosas nos vamos a Hogwarts-Dice Remus.

-Bueno así podré decirle a Ron y Hermione-Dice Harry, pero de repente cae al suelo, como si un rayo lo hubiese fulminado.

-¡¡Harry, ¡¡Harry, ¡¿Qué te sucede-Dice Sirius muy desesperado, corriendo a tomar a su ahijado en brazos.

-Calma Sirius, vayamos inmediatamente a Hogwarts-Dice el licántropo con determinación.

-Como digas Remus-Dice Sirius con Harry en brazos.

Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, ya saben que para seguir leyendo esta historia me gusta que halaguen a mi hermano, asi que dejen Reviews.

Cote de Lupin.


End file.
